Back In Time
by GreenspireTC
Summary: A girl named Hazel travels back in time and finds herself in an adventure. In the end, she finally finds herself back home in North Carolina.


The young girl looked down with her bright blue eyes as her light brown hair fell into her face. She was trapped. The girl looked behind her they were close, she needed to jump. The hole was at least forty feet deep. She thought if I jump I might not make it, but if I stay they will catch me. The young girl named Hazel jumped.

As Hazel was falling, her hair was all over her face and twisting in the air. The hole was completely black, and she felt soft things grabbing out at her like hands. Then all of a sudden she hit the ground. The ground was hard as cement, but she felt as though she had fallen on a feathery mattress. Hazel got up and looked from where she fell, she couldn't see any light. She looked in front of her and their was a passage that looked like it went outside. So she went out.

She looked around and it looked like the pictures in a book she read about the 1700's. There was little general stores and men and women were dressed up in big fancy dresses and suits. Everyone was looking at her; She didn't know why. A man walked up to her and said the president was coming to town would you like the paper? Hazel said no, and the paper man walked away.

Hazel thought _I have to find the president maybe he will have the answer to what year it is and how I got here._ So Hazel went off to find the president. When she found him, he was in a little motel. The motel was painted green, and only had four windows. When Hazel walked into the motel, the stairs were covered with reporters which Hazel didn't like that at all. So she shoved her way through the the group, it was so crowded that she could not see where she was going at all. All of a sudden she found the stairs. She stumbled up them still going through the reporters. Finally, the group started to thin out, so Hazel could now see the president's room.

She walked up and knocked; she didn't hear an answer. So she knocked one more time and this time she heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door. But still no one came to the door, so Hazel put her hand on the doorknob and pushed. The door opened, and the president was sitting there and said, "What are you doing here young lady? While you're here come and sit and tell me why." So Hazel came in and sat and told the president her story. Then someone knocked at the door." Who could that be" said the president.

The person knocked again, then they unlocked the door and came in, the Young woman had tea and biscuits. The woman with the tea asked, "would you like anything to drink or eat." Hazel and the president both accepted the tea and biscuits. When Hazel asked the president what she could do, he said that he would help her but she would have to get him something in return. He said, "I need a person to sneak into the library and steal a book that I've been looking for." Hazel asked what book and the president said, "The book I have been looking for is a red book it has no name and I will come with you to find it."

So she went looking for the red book with the president. Then she went into the library and started to look for the book. She asked the front desk to tell her which section the book would be in.

The front desk said, "there are no books in this library that are red except for the restricted section in the back but you are not allowed to go there because you're too young." Hazel started to look in the regular section then she slipped to the back and got into the restricted section. Hazel started looking for the red book, she thought it should be very easy because all the books in the restricted section were blue not red.

Hazel put her light brown hair up into a ponytail and followed the book shelves looking for a red book. Then all of a sudden she found a section that was all red books and all of these red books didn't have titles. So Hazel gave up because that's the same description the president gave to her. So she left to find the president again to get a better description. When she got back to the motel that was painted green, the president was not their. So she asked around and every one she asked said, "that he went to go do a speech in the town square." So Hazel went to the town square and asked the president more about the book and he said, " all the pages inside are orange." Hazel went back to the restricted section and found the book with the orange pages.

She went and dropped the book off in the president's room and left. She came back later and asked for the advice he had promised. The president said, "In my bag there's a time travel device that can put you back to where you came from and you can only use it once so get the time right." Hazel said thank you and left to go back to the year she came from. When she got back nothing had changed and she was safe and sound at her house in North Carolina.


End file.
